Something Once Lost Will Be Returned Once More
by AnElegantSlytherin
Summary: Fem!Merlin A warlock, a prince, a king and a physician must team up to figure out the biggest crises of a life time. When the people of Camelot disappear, it is up to these four to figure out what happened. Danger, love and a certain secret is revealed. Is this the end of Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure walked steadily against the rocky pavement, many more figures following behind. The light of the moon guided their path out the gates and to the forest. Only a song could be heard throughout the eerie night.

"_Come little children__  
><em>_I'll take thee away__  
><em>_Into a land of enchantment__  
><em>_Come little children__  
><em>_The time's come to play__  
><em>_Here in my garden of shadows___

_Follow, sweet children__  
><em>_I'll show thee the way__  
><em>_Through all the pain and the sorrows__  
><em>_Weep not poor children__  
><em>_For life is this way__  
><em>_Murdering beauty and passions___

_Hush now, dear children__  
><em>_It must be this way__  
><em>_To weary of life and deceptions__  
><em>_Rest now, my children__  
><em>_For soon we'll away__  
><em>_Into the calm and the quiet___

_Come little children__  
><em>_I'll take thee away__  
><em>_Into a land of enchantment__  
><em>_Come little children__  
><em>_The time's come to play__  
><em>_Here in my garden of shadows…"_

From the pitch of the voice, it was obviously a young woman singing. Her eyes glanced behind her, flashing a dangerous red. A small smirk appeared on her pale lips as they disappeared into the night, not a trace left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few things before you start reading. Merlin is a girl, I have a rather strange obsession with Fem!Merlin. For all you Merthur fans, there will be Merthur. There will be no smut at all. Also, I am in need of a beta to help me edit my stories, look for corrections and such.**

**The idea of this story came to me when I was listening to 'Come Little Children.' I liked the idea of everyone in Camelot disappearing, besides Gaius, Uther, Merlin and Arthur. I also like reveal fics, fics where Uther or Arthur find out about her magic. Personally, I adore when Uther finds out about Merlin, but then finds out the amount of times she/he has saved Arthur and then the two become good friends. I don't know, that's just me.**

**Anyway, I do not own Merlin…wish I did**

**I'd make all your Merthur dreams come true.**

Merlin woke up with a soft groan, rubbing the back of her head. She hissed at the pain she felt, looking down at her hand. There was blood, but not enough to be deemed deadly. The young warlock looked around, blinking in confusion at the new setting. Merlin was outside and near the edge of the forest. It took her a moment to realize that. She quickly jumped to her feet, giving one last glance around before sprinting off to Camelot.

It was a ghost town; Merlin thought as she walked thought the streets. Normally around this time people would be out and about, rushing to get the latest sale on food and clothing. She felt a shiver run down her spine. To be quite honest, Merlin was a little freaked out. Waking up by the forest, no one in the town, it felt like a dream but she knew it wasn't. It was reality.

Just like outside, the castle was empty. There were no servants bustling around. No yelling, no tripping and no messes, just silence. Merlin hoped for a moment that everyone was gathered in the throne room for an audience for the king, but no such luck. Her eyes widened, realizing that Gaius could be gone as well. The old man was in poor health and didn't need the shock of being kidnapped…or uncle-napped. Without a second thought, Merlin rushed to his chambers and silently prayed he was all right.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled, bursting into the room. Three head turned, staring at her. There stood Arthur, Gaius and the King of Camelot himself, Uther Pendragon. They were all sitting at a table, eating. Her uncle was the first to stand up and greet her in a hug.

"Merlin here on earth were you," The physician demanded, pulling away with his hands resting on her arms. His eyes darted over her body, checking for any sign of injuries. "You've been missing for two days!"

"I-I was near the forest…I think I must have passed out or something," she replied. "Gaius, what the hell is happening? Everyone is gone, like they just disappeared. It's a little creepy..."

"That's because everyone has," Arthur said. "We thought you went missing with the rest of Camelot." She glanced over at Arthur as he spoke. "We searched everywhere Merlin; you were nowhere to be seen. Not even near the forest."

"But I woke up there…"

"Then obviously you were brought back. Honestly, how thick can you get?" Merlin glared at the prince, wanting to snap at him, but thought better of it. "Whatever took the people of Camelot didn't want nor had no use for you."

"Or left her as a message," Gaius said. "There is a message on the back of her jacket." Both king and son stood up to have a look. Just as the old man had said, in bold letters were painted '**DEATH TO PENDRAGON**'. Merlin shrugged her off her tattered jacket and sighed unhappily. Not only did this mean she would have to risk her life to save Arthur, but it also meant-

"I need a new jacket now…this was the only one I owned."

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "This is serious!" The warlock gave the prince her signature grin, but he just rolled his eyes, snatching the jacket from her thin digits. She huffed, sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner

"Does anyone know might have caused this," Merlin questioned. "Any leads at all?"

"It was magic, no doubt," Uther said. "I began to suspect Nimueh-"

"But she's dead," interrupted the maidservant, getting a nasty look from the King. She bowed her head and quickly shut her mouth.

"Gaius has already informed me of that. In which case brings me to my next point," he said calmly. "A sorceress by the name of Emrys was mentioned. Supposedly this witch is the most powerful witch of all." Merlin glanced over at Gaius while Uther wasn't looking, obviously not impressed that the physician told him her druid name. "I believe that if we find out who this Emrys is, we have our suspect."

"How do you know it was her?" She blurted. "Sire," Merlin added. "If she killed Nimueh, maybe she could help us track down the real cause of this problem!"

Of course that wasn't a very good idea in the eyes of Uther Pendragon.

"She is a sorceress, a person of magic. The very fact that you think she can help us makes me laugh! Magic is evil, servant. You will do well to remember that," Uther stated, staring at her for a moment, then turning back to examine that jacket. Merlin glared coldly at the king, having half a mind to curse him right then and there. Magic isn't evil, it is just like a sword. Merlin prayed for the day that Arthur became king.

The crowned prince noticed the hurt expression on her features. He shook his head and chose to ignore. After all, that was what he was best at.

**Ayyyy**

**Bit short. I promise the next one will be longer! Review, Comment and Fav!**

**Also if any if you guys Role play on twitter, you can follow my fem!Merlin account HisMaidservant. Give me ideas, RP with me or just chat!**


End file.
